Do you believe me now
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: Song Fic on how Riley sees his relationship with Buffy and what he thinks anout the relationship that Spike and Buffy share, did he always know buffy was never his girl? bad at summarys better then sounds rated for language and content xx


Hey all this is just a little Song fic one-shot I came up with its from Riley's POV (even though I don't particularly like his character) on his doomed relationship with Buffy and the relationship Buffy and Spike have the song is Do you believe me now by Jimmy Wayne. I hope you all enjoy it the end is a bit different to the normal Spike and Buffy relationship

Diclaimer I own nothing xx

oOoOoOo

_**Do you remember  
The day I turned to you and said  
I didn't like the way he was looking at you  
Yeah**_

_**How he made you laugh  
You just couldn't get what I was saying  
It was my imagination**_

As he wrapped his large arms around Buffy's tiny frame he gazed down to look at her pixie face leaning down he lowered his face to hers and captured her lips in his, after a few moments Buffy pulled away and her eyes searched the large crowd in the Bronze. Carefully Riley allowed her eyes to follow hers after a few moments Riley's dark eyes narrowed resting on the bleached Vampire leaning over the pool table taking aim. Tightening his arms around Buffy's waist tighter, both he and Buffy watched as Spike turned his head in their direction his piercing blue eyes on Buffy as he flashed her a smile and cocked his eye brow. Riley watched as the two blondes seemed to communicate without words at opposite ends of the room letting out a sigh he drew Buffy's attention back to him

"I don't like the way he was looking at you Buff" he said his Iowa accent thickening his voice. He watched as the corners of her full lips turned up before her soft laughter filled his ears

"Oh Riley your just imagining things" she laughed as she pulled him off the dance floor, walking up to the bar the two of them got into the line for their refills. After a few moments, Riley noticed the bleached vampire was in line a few feet away from them. Trying to not draw his attention to them Riley pulled Buffy out of Spike's line of vision the sudden movement caught Spike's eye. Riley let out a groan as he watched the wide smirk appeared on his face. Walking over to them with his usual swagger

"Captain Cardboard, Slayer"

"HST" Riley ground out

"Hey Spike" Buffy said rolling her eyes at Riley

"Can I have a word Slayer?" Spike asked Riley silently pleaded for Buffy to say no but he knew she would say yes. Sure as Buffy quickly moved to the side with Spike. Riley watched as the two blondes spoke quietly his eyes narrowed as the two laughed at some private joke and he wasn't fool enough to stay and watch turning on his heels Riley stalked out of the bronze and made his way down to the vampire Whore house.

_**So do you believe me now  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
And I knew what I was talking bout**_

Quickly pulling his pants on Riley tossed some money to the Blonde Vampiress and watched as she licked the last of his blood off her thin lips. He was now a regular here every night like clockwork, as soon as Buffy was asleep, he would get dressed and sneak out only to return hours later covered in sweat and the scent of sex covering his body. The bite marks were bandaged and forgotten... until the moment his sweet Buffy was asleep.

Quickly leaving the room he walked down the hall ignoring the moaning and the dull thump of beds hitting the wall coming from the other rooms as he made his way downstairs and exited the dark building he let out a sigh another night he had gotten away with walking with a slight spring in his step he stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice. Pressing his back into the shadows Riley watched as Spike and Buffy walked down the dark street Spike with a Axe in hand and Buffy with a Long Sword their movements were that like a predator hunting its prey. He listened as the two passed banter between them he noticed how natural it seemed like they had done it many times before as they passed from his line of hearing Riley saw Buffy's body tense up and the guilty look on Spike's face as Buffy dropped her sword and ran with all her speed. Letting a smile grace his face Riley melted into the shadows and walked home.

_**Every time the sun goes down  
He's the one that's holding you baby  
Yeah me I'm missin you way across town  
So do you believe me now**_

The next night Riley walked up the stairs of the whore house and his favourite blonde led him to her room quickly removing their clothing Riley thrust into the vampiress as she slid into game and sunk her fangs into the soft flesh of his arm. Letting the blood flow into her mouth as Riley continued thrusting, suddenly he heard a loud sob looking up he froze standing in the doorway stood Buffy her eyes wide and filled with tears,

"Buffy..." he started stopping when he saw Spike stand next to Buffy resting a hand on her shoulder Riley sucked in a deep breath as he watched Buffy turn into his chest and let Spike wrap his arms around her wais offering her comfort as the two walked out of the door and down the stairs letting out a growl Riley thrust hard and fast until he reached his release before quickly getting dressed and leaving the dammed house and starting his journey to his room in the frat house. With each step he took the weight in his heart grew heaver he had really screwed up. Once he reached the house his mind was made up, god he would miss her but it was time for him to leave Sunnydale.

_**I'm kicking myself  
For being the one foolish enough  
Giving him the chance to step in my shoes  
Ohhh**_

Breathing in the familiar scents Riley couldn't believe this was the first time he had been back in over a year, looking over at his new wife Sam gave him a smile as she took his large hand in her own smaller one

"Come on" she said softly the moonlight giving her skin a glow walking towards the Double meat palace a loud moaning could be heard coming from the Ally looking at Sam he couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the bright red blush that was spreading over her face

"Let's split up, I'll get Buffy we can't let the demon run wild" Sam nodded and ran in the opposite direction taking a deep breath he pushed open the doors and looked around for Buffy 10 minutes later he was about to give up when he saw her take over a register he didn't notice the flush to her face or her mussed hair quickly going up to her he simply said

"hey Buffy I need you help"

_**  
He was bidin his time  
When he saw our love was having a moment of weakness  
He was there between us**_

As Riley and Sam neared Spike crypt he missed what Sam said

"What honey?"

"I said it was a shame Buffy killed the demon" Sam repeated

"Yeah but she didn't know, let's hope her source comes thru, in the mean time I wanna see in Spike has some info" he said as he threw open the Crypt door. Seeing the vampire was nowhere in the upper level he walked over to the ladder that lead down to the lower level when he heard something that made his blood run cold

"Oh Buffy, Buffy, Buffy thats it ohhhhhh" Spike's accented voice chanted

"Spike, YES SPIKE" yelled Buffy her grunts mixing with Spikes, both Finns recognised the sound Buffy and Spike were the two having Sex in the Double meat Palace Ally way quickly and silently Riley ran from the crypt Sam close behind as Sam rested a hand on his solder he looked up into her concerned eyes

"It's always been him" he whispered "even when we were together I knew she felt for him" Sam wrapped her arms around her husband and the two sat in silence

_**So do you believe me now  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
And I knew what I was talking bout**_

As the sun started to rise Riley stroked Sam's head his back against the headstone his eyes trained on the crypt door Buffy had yet to make a appearance, the sound of stone against stone could be heard as Riley saw the crypt door open a crack and Buffy slipped threw a goofy smile on her face

"Buffy" he said watching as her eyes widened at the sight of him

"oh h-hey Spike gave m-m-me some info about the eggs" she stuttered

"Yeah Sam and me found them in one of the warehouses by the docks" he said calmly

"Oh that good... good" her eyes looking everywhere but at him taking a deep breath Riley stood up placing Sam's head on a makeshift pillow.

"I told you I didn't like the way he was looking at you," he said softly looking over Buffy's shoulder at the crypt. Buffy hung her head as he remembered Riley saying the same thing to her a long time ago. Running a hand threw his hair Riley let out a sigh

"I'm sorry... for what I did, and – and for h-how you found me" he said not looking her in the eyes "and for leaving"

"yeah" Buffy said softly

_**  
Every time the sun goes down  
He's the one that's holding you baby  
Yeah, me I'm missin you way across town  
So do you believe me now**_

After a while he asked

"Is he's looking after you?" Buffy smiled softly

"Yeah he really is I'm-I'm happy" looking into her eyes he saw she only spoke the truth

"I love him" she whispered Riley nodded looking over at Sam

"Feels good don't it" he said ignoring the flash of pain across his heart he knew Buffy never loved him

"it really does" she said softly

_**Oh, yeah, I bet now you see the light  
Oh, yeah what's the use in being right  
We're not the lonely ones tonight**_

Seeing Buffy happy Riley felt a weight lift off his shoulders the weight he carried since leaving Sunnydale, Marrying Sam and finding out Buffy had died and was resurrected deep down he knew the blonde vampire would looked after his ex

"We're not lonely any more Buff" he said

Glancing over at the crypt Buffy smiled

"no we're not Riley, we're loved"

_**So do you believe me now  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
And I knew what I was talking bout  
Every time the sun goes down  
He's the one that's holding you baby  
Yeah me I'm missin you way across town  
So do you believe me now  
Yeah**_

Walking up to him Buffy gave him a hug

"You knew back then didn't you" she said her green eyes searching his

"Yeah, the way you looked at each other"

_**  
So do you believe me now…  
Yeah….**_

"So you believe me now eh" he laughed

"guess so" she said as she walked away

_**  
Every time the sun goes down  
He's the one that's holding you baby  
Yeah me I'm missin you way across town  
So do you believe me now**_

As Riley watched his ex walk away he knew he would never stop loving her but she only had a small piece of his heart Sam was his everything and now Spike was hers...

oOoOoOo

A/N: soooo what do you all think?? Review xx


End file.
